


What Flesh Remembers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Canon - Fills plot hole(s), Characters - Friendship, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, First Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Can't stop reading, Plot - Good pacing, Plot - I reread often, Plot - Tear-jerker, Romance, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Subjects - Politics, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s), Writing - Well-handled dialogue, Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2002-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Fingon after Thangorodrim.  2nd chapter added.  Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Flesh Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

First Maedhros heard the song. A sweet song, almost a vision, like the songs of his brother Maglor in the lost time of peace in Valinor. Or, perhaps, like the songs of his almost-forgotten mother Nerdanel, in the years before she turned away from his fury.

Through the haze of pain nothing was clear. He believed himself to be dying. Were there songs in the Halls of Mandos? And if there were songs of this sweetness, would it be a place of fear? He willed himself back. Even the refuge of Mandos was not for him. He had sworn the vow of the Silmarils, hallowed by the name of Eru Iluvatar:

__

to pursue with vengance and hatred to the ends of the World Vala, Demon, Elf or Man as yet unborn, or any creature, great or small, good or evil, that time should bring forth until the end of days, whoso shall hold or take or keep a Silmaril from our posession.

He had sworn this oath standing tall, outstretched sword reflecting torchlight in the hand by which Morgoth now held him captive. And now, through this vow, even the escape of freely chosen death was disallowed him.

He could still feel the touch of the Silmaril on his hand, from the one time his father Feanor had allowed him to hold it. Like light it was, and fire, a beauty beyond imagining. His hand still felt the weight of it, even now, and still ached with its absence.

Yet the song continued. _It is not, then, of Mandos_ , Maedhros thought, knowing from the unceasing pain that he remained alive. He allowed himself to fall into the song, not caring where it came from. He noticed at one point that he was singing as well. Perhaps he had gone mad, and was hearing only his own voice? Then he heard a cry, and looked down, and the singer was before him.

"Fingon." Maedhros whispered the name through bleeding lips. Fingon, who had once been his dearest friend. Fingon, whom he had abandoned to die in the ice of the Helcaraxe. "Have you come here to kill me?" he asked, hope suddenly beginning. If he was slain by violence ( _as was only fitting_ ) he would be free, unbound by his vow. An end to pain. Valar, let there be an end. 

In response, Fingon lifted up his bow. Maedhros looked to heaven. _Valar be witness, I have not turned aside._ As he watched, Fingon's arrow shot heavenward. 

"O King to whom all birds are dear," Fingon called out, invoking the name of Manwe, "speed now this feathered shaft and recall some pity for the Noldor in their need."

In a moment the mightiest of Eagles appeared, and brought Fingon to the rock where Maedhros was bound. Fingon lifted Maedhros up, to take the pressure off the hand by which he had hung for so long. Then he took the bound hand in his own.

"Why have you come?" Maedhros asked again. He knew Fingon had risked death, or worse, in this attempt.

"To heal the breach that divides our families," Fingon responded. "Because you are the greatest warrior of our people. For the sake of our childhood friendship." He bent to the hand that was cupped in his and kissed it softly.

"And because you love me," Maedhros said, suddenly realizing.

Fingon looked to him, and did not answer. His gaze said all that needed to be said.

But neither Fingon's strength nor his skill could free the bound warrior. The iron band would not break, and the chain could not be loosened.

"Will you kill me?" Maedhros again asked. He felt, distantly, Fingon's strong arms around him. Fingon lifted his sword high above his head. Maedhros closed his eyes, preparing to die at the hands of his friendhis beloved. He opened his eyes in time to see the flash of the sword as it crashed down on his outstretched wrist, severing flesh, muscle and bone. Then he was on the Eagle, and they were away.

*

Blood flowed though Fingon's fingers as he bound the stump of the arm. _Blood_ , Maedhros thought. _My hand is blood._ He thought he might live, but did not know. There was one more question he needed to ask, one more answer he needed to take with him to Mandos. "Why did you follow me to Alqualonde?" Of all his cousins of the house of Fingolfin, only Fingon had brought his host into the first of the kinslayings.

"Because I saw my cousins falling and I thought of nothing but to save them. Because I, too, dreamed of the shores of Middle Earth. Because your father's words spoke to me, and I believed them." He spoke his shame and his pride as one. "And because I love you."

"This hand," Maedhros said, looking at the mangled stump. "This hand has done so much evil."

Fingon took up Maedhros' left hand, and stroked the length of each finger. He kissed each fingertip, and then the palm, and then the wrist. "It is fortunate, then, that you have another."

They knew little of the ways of love, as both were yet untouched. Yet their first fumbled caresses brought Maedhros such joy as he had never expected to find outside of Valinor. He wondered how it was that such beauty could be given him, now that his seeking hand was gone.

As Maedhros lay beside his lover that night he could still feel his lost right hand, as if it were still there. He knew he always would. But it was not the Silmaril that he remembered in it, nor the sword reflecting torchlight. He felt his lover's gentle fingers, and the softness of his kiss, burned, as if it were, into the memory of the flesh.

***************

Notes:

The story of Fingon's rescue of Maedhros is in Silmarillion 13: Of the Return of the Noldor. The vow of the Silmarils is from Silmarillion 9: Of the Flight of the Noldor.

This story was inspired by Finch's excellent story 'Under the Curse', to which this can be seen as a prequel.

I wrote this while in the middle of 'As Little Might Be Thought', because there really wasn't a chance in that story to develop Maedhros' character and history. If you want to know what happened to Maedhros between this story and that one, I strongly recommend Ithilwen's stories 'My Brother's Keeper' and 'Easy is the Descent.'

As always I bow to the Great Professor Tolkien, and beg his forgiveness for any misuse I have made of his work.


	2. What Still Endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros and Fingon after Thangorodrim. 2nd chapter added. Slash

What Still Endures

The first time they touched as lovers, they were exhausted, wounded, bruised. Maedhros was still weak from his torments, and the stump where his hand had been had not entirely stopped bleeding. Fingon was himself scarcely stronger, after his long tortured journey in the lands ruled by Morgoth. Still, they needed to touch. So they lay down together and embraced, weakly, as they could, until they fell asleep entwined. In the morning Fingon gently disentangled himself from his sleeping lover, and went to give the news that Maedhros had returned.

Brief, fragile embraces, and yet they had been enough. Fingon knew that among his people the heart and body were only given to one lover through the whole lifetime of Arda. And so he was given, and so it would be.

Time passed, many days before the constant stream of healers and angry brothers allowed them another moment alone. When Fingon finally did go alone to his lover, he brought with him a new-forged sword, inlaid with reddish gold to match the silver-blue of his own blade. His movements were light by the time he reached Maedhros's rooms, his feet almost dancing. When he burst through the doorway he saw Maedhros standing, returned to the appearance of strength, and almost shouted for joy. He took the sword he carried and threw it in a fluid, practiced motion.

It should have been easy for Maedhros to catch. It was a familiar move from their sword-dance in Valinor, in which Maedhros had used both hands with equal fluency. Instead, Maedhros stood to one side, and let it clatter to the ground. His eyes, which had brightened briefly, once again were cold. "What do you want me to do with that?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

Maedhros looked down at his right arm, and at the bandage where his hand used to be. "I thought I could be the greatest warrior of the Eldar" Maedhros said. "And my only victory was against my own people. Morgoth destroys all, all that we ourselves have not already destroyed. There is nothing left. Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because then you'd be dead." This was ridiculous. Did Maedhros truly not want to live?

"There is nothing I can do." Maedhros lifted his stump again. 

"Your left hand seemed perfectly...able last time we were alone together." Maedhros reddened slightly at that, which made Fingon smile. But as soon as he saw the smile, Maedhros's face hardened again.

"I have nothing to give you," he said. "Nothing."

Fingon wondered if there was any comfort he could give in the face of such despair. He thought about it, and then decided that he was not going to try. "If you can't then you can't," he said. "And if you can, come to me. You know, of course," why was this so hard to say? "You know what you are to me." He waited for a response, knowing that he should not, until Maedhros made the slightest nod.

Time passed, and Maedhros did not come to him. Much else happened, some of it secret, until the day when Maedhros stood before Fingolfin in the great hall, and then knelt, and forced his resentful brothers to kneel alongside him. Maedhros took the crown of the High King from his head - for he had insisted that it be returned to him - and placed it at Fingolfin's feet.

An act of courage, or generosity, or despair? Fingon could not say. Maedhros had never wanted to be king, never wanted to rule, always either following his father or rebelling against him. Fingon himself had been otherwise, dreaming of the vastness of Beleriand and the great kingdoms he would found there. But now, the great decisions of the realm were being made between his father and Maedhros, without his knowledge or consent. It seemed wrong, after his great heroic deed in the face of Morgoth, and after his leadership on the Ice. But it also seemed right. He had done something, before the Ice, something that he knew made him unworthy of rule. Something to do with darkness, and swords, and blood. No one should kneel to him. 

Maedhros and his house gave many gifts to the house of Fingolfin, providing them with clothing, horses, whatever material goods they could share. Sometimes the simple gift of a new cloak was all it took to bring life back to someone who had been slowly fading since the Helcaraxe. And so many were fading, or had gone. 

Many of the Noldor had lost partners, parents, children and yet still every moment were deciding to live rather than join their loved ones in Mandos. Others had left lovers and wives in Valinor, when they chose the path of exile. The Curse blocked their return, and none would follow across the sea. They would never again know love's embraces, not unless Arda be healed or the Curse fail, because such was the way of the Noldor. Fingon knew that his fate was no worse than theirs, if perhaps no better. And there was no point in regrets. He could no more chose a different lover than he could have a different father, or his father could have a different firstborn son. So he worked all day distributing the new goods, seeing Maedhros only from afar, and at night he left his door unlocked, still hoping Maedhros would come.

It was not until the weak light of the moon had faded and again returned that Fingon heard the doorknob turn and opened his eyes to see Maedhros in the doorway. He sat up to look at him. Maedhros was dressed in leather and silk, with his silver-grey shirt falling open to expose his chest. He wore the simple circlet of a prince on his long unbound hair. His eyes were dark, dark as they had been since Thangorodrim, and another might have looked away, but there was something else in the darkness, something that made Fingon smile.

Then he noticed that Maedhros carried his sword, unsheathed, shining red in the moonlight. "So you can wield that," Fingon said.

"Try me," Maedhros said, his eyes for a moment flashing with the same red light that glanced off his sword.

"Oh, I intend to." Fingon moved closer, pulled almost without will. The room seemed filled with a sudden heat. One step forward, and then another, until they were almost together. But at the moment that they were close enough to touch, Maedhros blocked him, raising his sword slightly.

"Get your sword," he said.

"Alright," Fingon said, embarrassed. "If that's what it takes." He crossed the room, locked the door, and took his sword from the wall. The moment it was in his hand, Maedhros attacked.

It was not the sword-dance. With his right hand gone, Maedhros had no balance, and no defense. It was all attack, all a forward motion, fought with brute strength instead of skill, and with no beauty at all. Fingon tried to draw him into their simplest practiced motions, but each attempt at grace was met only with anger. He found himself moving backwards under Maedhros's blows.

"You are humoring me!" Maedhros shouted.

"What do you expect?" Fingon tried to push back, trying to find the right level of force to challenge Maedhros but not overcome him.

He failed. Maedhros's next blow knocked the sword from his hand. With the force of his body, he pinned him against a wall.

"You should have killed me," Maedhros said, his eyes blazing, his body pressed hard against Fingon's. Fingon had a sudden vision of Maedhros's spirit in the halls of Mandos, finally at peace. Would that have been so bad? He wrapped his arms around him, frightened by the thought, and pulled him even closer. Fingon could feel the beat of his pulse in his chest, in his thighs, and the warmth of his hand next to the cold of his sword at his side. It was too hard to concentrate on anything else. Their loins pushed together, each hardness awakening he other. 

"Yes," Fingon whispered. Maedhros smiled a half smile, and Fingon realized belatedly what he had just answered. But there was no point in further speech. Instead he leaned forward to close the short distance between Maedhros's parted lips and his own.

Maedhros kissed like he fought, angrily, without mercy, in a fierce battle of lips and tongues. Fingon responded with equal ferocity, pausing only to pry Maedhros's fingers loose from his sword and let it fall to the floor. Only the thin cloth of their leggings separated them, and it was too much. Fingon unlaced them, and then shuddered at the touch of his lover's nakedness against his own. They thrust together, again and again, sweat-covered, breathing hard, wanting to be as close as their bodies would allow. A shock of aching joy, pleasure as intense as pain. A sudden light in the voidlike darkness of Maedhros's eyes. And then it was over, and Maedhros turned his face away, and pressed his cheek to Fingon's shoulder.

Fingon bent his head to kiss Maedhros's hair. It was fascinating, how one Elf's hair could be so many different colours. Some strands were shades of brownish red, like the different shades of fading leaves. Others were yellowed, almost golden. Together they looked like the last rays of the new sun as it set in the west. Or like the flame from a burning city.

"I want to take you to the lake near your father's house," Maedhros whispered, "where we used to play as children, and lay you down under the apple tree you taught me to climb. I would love you there, I would caress you with skilled hands," his voice trembled slightly, "hands that have never done evil. I want to give you my whole heart, and whole body, knowing that it will be only yours, knowing that I will never have to go to a place where you can not follow." 

Fingon tried to remember the apple tree, but could not, nor the lake, nor anything of Valinor. There was something else in the way, that he would have to remember first. Something he had done. Something wrong.

Maedhros backed away, and knelt on the floor, trying to pick up his sword. He kept dropping it, as if his fingers were too clumsy to hold it. Finally, he left it, and looked up, "I am going to keep my vow," he said. "I am going to Himring to hold the border against Morgoth, and one day regain the Silmarils. I will kill anyone who tries to stop me. If I die before my vow is fulfilled I will fall to the Everlasting Darkness."

Maedhros huddled on the floor, his knees bent. It reminded Fingon of something, something he could not place. Then he remembered. An Elf with silver hair had once knelt before him like this, begging him to spare his life. Around him, a great shout of lamentation was heard in the ruins of Alqualonde.

"What is left to us of what we were," Maedhros asked, "of what we thought we would be? What remains of the kingdoms we wanted to found, of the adventures we thought we would have, of all the good we believed we would do in our fight against Morgoth in Beleriand? What remains?"

"Nothing," Fingon said. "Nothing at all." Then he knelt next to Maedhros and embraced him. They kissed, not with passion but giving and seeking comfort that both knew they did not deserve.

And so they held each other, until the light came of the day Maedhros would go. At dawn the light of the sun found them, the faded rays of the burnt fruit that is all that still endures of the light of Laurelin in the fallen lands. 

 

  


******

Notes:

Many thanks to Cirdan and Shauna for betareading, and to Ithilwen, Tyellas and Finch for helpful comments. As usual, credit goes to Finch for inspiration. As always, I bow to the Great Professor Tolkien and beg forgiveness for any misuse I have made of his characters.


End file.
